13 Going On 30
by kittiemittens
Summary: Thirteen year old Sofia accidentally sends an inappropriate and dirty text to her mom. How will these two mothers handle finding out that their very young child is experimenting with sexuality?
1. Chapter 1

"Sofia, because I said so," Calliope said in a stern trying-to-stay-calm voice. She hates actually yelling at her daughter. She knew once she got so upset that she yelled, nothing good came of it.

"Mom! I just wanted to go to Amy's house tonight!" The thirteen year old Sofia shouted at her mother. Usually Arizona would be here to back up her wife, but as she had a late surgery today, she wasn't here for this particular argument.

"I said no, Sofia. Do not argue with me. This is a school night; you do not go places on school nights."

"If Ma was here she would let me!"

"No she would not Sofia. Now go to your room and think about how disrespectful it is to yell at your mother. Also don't worry about going to Amy's or anywhere for two weeks. I will not be yelled at by my child. You are grounded, now go."

"Ugh! I hate you!" Sofia huffed as she stomped her feet and stormed to her room.

Callie lowered her head into her hand and sighed. "Kids."

An hour or two (and three glasses of wine) later. Arizona walks into the living room of the beautiful house her perfect family had bought when Sofia was just a toddler. They decided that they wanted their girl to grow up in a house with a yard that she can play in and make messes in. They never wanted a child that just sat in the house and watched TV all day, but it's not like they'd let her anyway.

"Hey beautiful!" Arizona's gleaming smile popped from under her pink lips. "How's my pretty wifey tonight? What's wrong baby?" Arizona rushed over to sit next to her wife when she caught note of the mood in the room.

"I just- I don't know how to handle her anymore." Callie sighed, the effects of the alcohol are present in her slightly distorted speech.

"Okay, first…" Arizona took the large wine glass out of the Latina's hands. "What happened, hon?"

"Our crazy daughter. She got a major attitude with me. She was yelling at me!" Callie started to get worked up again.

"Cal, come here." Arizona pulls her wife over into her arms. "Tell me everything."

Callie wraps her arms around the little blonde, "She was getting sassy and asked if she could go to Amy's house. Of course I said no, because you know, it's a school night, Then she started telling me she hates me and that if you were here you'd let her…"

"Well why couldn't so go, hon?" Arizona looks up puzzled at her wife.

"It's a school night? You know her, babe, she'd stay up all night."

"So what? She's thirteen, honey, she's gotta grow up some time. I think it's time to give her some responsibility. If she stays up all night her consequence will be being tired as hell at school."

Callie was surprised that her wife didn't side with her. She was a little upset, but it was nothing important enough to make a big deal about. She knows how strong their marriage is, even if they don't agree on something, they still get through it.

"Where is she? I'm definitely not going to go against you on this, baby. Since the decision is already made, I'd never tell her she could do something after you told her she couldn't."

"I sent her to her room. I don't appreciate being disrespected so I grounded her. Listen, even if we think differently here, I see your point. Thank you for being amazing."

"You did great," Arizona smiled. "You're an amazing mother, even if she hates it." The blonde giggled and nudged her with her shoulder.

"Thank you, sweetie. I needed that. I just don't want her to hate me." Callie huffed.

"Well, it comes with the job, babe. She'll love you for it later."

A phone is heard buzzing from the kitchen counter. Arizona looks puzzlingly at her wife and walks over it check it. "Here ya go, babe," She handed the phone to the brunette.

As Callie read the message that showed up on her phone, her mouth dropped open and her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Baby, what?" Arizona furrowed her brows as she was trying to figure out why her wife was in such shock.

Callie turned her phone around for the standing woman to see.

"Oh god, what the hell..."

_Sofia: Hey there baby, what do you want me to do to your cock after school tomorrow? I'll do anything you want. My mouth is all yours. _

"What is our daughter doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you guys SOOO much for liking and following my story. I love the comments and questions. __J_

Callie ran her hands through her dark curls. She had no idea what to do. They had never discussed what they'd do if their child became sexually active. Of course they had talked to her about sex, but they never thought she'd be experimenting this early. She slowly laid her cell phone down and looked up at her wife in pure confusion. "What do we do?

"Well… I guess…" Arizona trailed off not having any idea what to do either. "I guess we need to ask her about it…"

The women hear their daughter jump off her bed in the room down the hall. Sofia comes running down the short hallway. "Mom don't open your ph-!" Sofia stops dead in her tracks when she sees her mother's phone laying on the coffee table in front of them, both women still stunned.

"Ooh shit." Usually Sofia doesn't swear around her parents, out of respect, but this instance none of them cared. "Oh god. Shit. Um… mom…have you by any chance opened your phone?" Sofia turned redder than the sun. She knew by the frozen looks on both of her parents' faces that they had seen it.

Arizona swallowed the huge lump in her throat. "Yes, Sofia. We read it."

"Shit."

"Sofia, swearing." Callie turned her face quickly to scowl at her daughter.

"Sorry." Sofia lowers her eyes, now just hoping that they'd all get hit by lightning and forget that it all happened.

"Sit down please." Callie spoke through a strained voice.

"Yes, Mama." The young Latina said.

"Arizona, what do we do?"

"I don't know, baby." Arizona finally sat down beside her wife, their daughter across from them in the recliner.

"That wasn't meant for you, mom."

Callie started laughing. Out of all the things she was worrying about, it baffled her that Sofia would start by telling her it wasn't meant for her. Arizona held back a laugh of her own. They really had raised their own unique daughter.

The teenager sat there in confusion. Why were her mothers laughing? "Um…what's going on?"

"I think I know it wasn't for me dear, I don't have a 'dick'" Callie laughs a little at the uncomfortable topic.

Sofia cringes at her mother bringing up the exact word she used in her accidental text. "Yeah... thanks mom. I needed to know that."

"Sofia, honestly, what the hell is that? Seriously, who was that for?" Arizona gets back on topic of their daughter doing things at thirteen.

"Um..well…"

"Spill it."

"There's this guy. And we um I don't know he kissed me after school the other day and it felt really good. He said that he had sex with this other girl and they did all kinds of things and that it was so fun. He said he wanted to do it to me because he thinks I'd be good."

Callie closed her eyes and imagined strangling this punk whore that's trying to get her little girl to have sex. "Sofia," Callie started.

"-Mom, before you yell at me you weren't supposed to know, and also he said that it would feel great. I've never done anything like this before. He was my first kiss!" Sofia rants.

"Sofia Torres Robbins Sloan, when did you start thinking it was okay to keep things from us? I thought we were an open family?" Arizona says, pain laced in her voice.

"Ma, I'm sorry. I just- I thought you wouldn't let me if I told you…"

"You bet your ass we wouldn't!" Callie burst out.

"Calliope, please." Arizona takes her wife's tan hand in hers, trying to calm her.

Sofia picked at her pink nails. He was still just a little girl, her moms didn't understand why she was trying to grow up so much.

"Sofia, baby. Why would you do that? You're only thirteen." Callie was obviously trying to stay calm.

"I dunno, Ma. It seems like everyone else is doing it." Sofia played with the hem of her shit, very uncomfortable with the conversation. "Stacie said she's had sex like a million times. Plus, like… he said he wanted me to."

"Do you want to baby? Do you think you're ready?" Arizona asks softly. Of course she doesn't support it at all, but it wouldn't help anything to blow up and tell her if she even thought about it they'd lock her in the basement.

"I- I don't know. I want to make my boyfriend happy."

"When did you even get a boyfriend? Last time we heard anything boys were icky!" The brunette exclaims.

"Well, I guess it was just like a couple weeks ago. I didn't think you'd care."

Both parents look at each other. How would they not care? Their little girl had a boyfriend! "Honey, of course we care! We want to know everything that happens. We want you to be completely honest with us at all times. We need to know when things happen. You didn't even tell us if you liked boys or girls. You never tell us anything anymore." Callie explains to her daughter.

"But…but… It;'s weird. Most girls don't run and tell their mommies when they like a boy, ya know?"

"Why does it matter what they do?" The small blonde asked as she squeezes her wife's hand. She knew this change would take time for them all to accept. Their daughter was developing sexual feelings.

"I don't want anyone to call me weird." Sofia's face is instantly filled with insecurity.

"Baby, what do you think you should do?" Arizona gets up to sit by her growing daughter.

The young Latina sighs and shakes her head, "I have no idea, ma." She lays her head over on to her mom's shoulder. "Would it hurt?"

"Honestly, yes, pretty girl." Arizona wrapped her arm around her daughter's back. Callie got up and sat down on the other arm of the recliner so she could be with her girls.

"It'll hurt some until you get used to it. And I'm sure your young age would make it hurt worse since your hips aren't filed out yet." The brown-haired woman said to her frustrated daughter.

"Crap." Sofia huffed and threw her hands in the air. "What am I supposed to do?!"

"Well, if you're asking us," Arizona looks over at her wife and smiles at her. "We think you should wait a while, you've barely started your period."

"Mommmmm! Not the period talk again. I know, I know. I bleed from my vag-girl parts and blah blah hormones go off in my body and I'm able to get pregnant and all that stuff."

"Sofia it's really serious. If you have sex, even if you use protection," Callie gives her daughter a firm glare, "you can still get pregnant. Not that we wouldn't love the child with all of our hearts, but you're still a kid yourself."

"I know, mom. I don't want to get pregnant."

Arizona takes her daughter's hand in hers, "We're not mad, baby. We just need you to be open with us. Don't keep things from us. If you talk to us and ask us questions, we can help. We can't help if we don't know."

"Thank you, moms. I love you guys so much." Sofia stood up and kissed both of her mothers on the cheek. "I'm gonna go to my room and tell him I'm not going to."

"We're so proud of you, honey. You're doing the right thing." Both women go up and pulled their daughter tight in their arms.

The little Latina walked off to her room. Arizona and Callie stood there smiling, they had never been more proud of their little girl.


End file.
